


Jumanji

by oscura



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscura/pseuds/oscura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day, she alchemizes an outfit befitting an adventurer of her status and leaves the battleship to find herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumanji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sphesphe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphesphe/gifts).



On the third day, in the Land of Wind and Shade; a town of salamanders fall in love with her,  
and she becomes a queen among them. She spends the enitre day knighting every consort in her queendom.

On the seventh day, in the Land of Heat and Clockwork; she divides her time between contemplating  
Davesprite and his timeline, and thinking about how different everyone will be once they meet up again in three years or so.

On the twelfth day, in the Land of Light and Rain; she tries to fish, but to no avail. She wonders how it must feel to be Cetus,   
alone in the ocean, but frowns when she realizes that the pain is a little familiar. 


End file.
